


Worthy of the Voice

by killerofcanon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cult Worshiping Cecil, It sounds violent but it's really pretty cute and sweet, Kidnapping, One Shot, Only rated teen because Carlos has a potty mouth, The Voice of Night Vale, the entire town is overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerofcanon/pseuds/killerofcanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Carlos's first day in Night Vale, and Cecil's declaration of love, the town wants to prove that Carlos is everything that Cecil deserves. I swear this is cute and tame with little fluffs but its super short so</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy of the Voice

Before Carlos even opened his eyes, he felt that something was wrong. He thought back to what he remembered, and he recalled… He was arranging things in the trunk of his car after his first day of work in Night Vale. He was about to go get a slice at Big Rico’s Pizza and try out the local food when… Carlos panicked as he remembered a thick hand thrusting a damp rag over his face before he blacked out. Where was he? Who kidnapped him? Everyone had warned him about Night Vale, but he didn’t expect to be kidnapped on his first night in town! His eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings. He was in a park, tied snugly to a tree. The park was not surrounded by threatening walls and he saw no hooded figures, so he assumed it was not the dog park and sighed in relief. Torches stabbed into the dirt lit the ground, and with a shock he realized he was surrounded by at least half the town, all of their faces covered. They were staring right at him.  
“What? Where am I?” He demanded. A thin figure in a deep blue colored hood stepped forward, not to be confused with a literal hooded figure.  
“The where is not important. We are the Faction of the Voice.” The figure had a feminine voice, and raised her head slightly to reveal light colored eyes that flashed a bright white for a split second.  
“The Voice? Wha- what the hell? Why am I tied to a fucking tree?” Carlos yelled. The crowd around him muttered and shuffled. The girl in front who spoke to him, seeming to be in her mid twenties, swiftly threw out her hand, silencing them.  
“You do not need to be afraid, Carlos the Scientist. We do not intend to harm you. You have been chosen by the Voice.” She whispered. The crowd looked like they were on the edge of their seats, though they weren’t even sitting down.  
“Chosen? Just let me go, I’ll leave and never come back.” He promised. Carlos did not understand why he was so brave against this mass of people who had taken him forcibly and were speaking of some sort of faction. He credited it to… no, he really had no idea why he wasn’t scared. He just didn’t feel threatened. At his mention of leaving, the group gasped and began whispering. They settled down on their own, and the girl spoke again.  
“You must prove that you are worthy of the Voice. The Voice does not chose just anybody. The last one chosen by the Voice was not worthy, and we eliminated them. We can do the same to you.”  
“Why would I want to be worthy?” Carlos challenged. They all gasped again.  
“He does not know the Voice! We cannot blame him.” She yelled back to her group. “The Voice is beautiful. He is kind. He has always protected us, and now we must help him by proving your worth.”  
“Look, I don’t know what crazy cult you guys are practicing, or why all the ceremony, but can you just tell me who the Voice is? And why he didn’t just come down here and prove my worth himself?” Carlos asked them, trying to do anything that would convince them to let him go or speed up whatever crazy initiation he was about to experience. At that moment, there was a rustling from a tree to his right. A man of average proportions with hair that appeared the color and texture of cotton candy and tattooed words that Carlos could not read, both from distance and from the language being unrecognizable, appeared out from behind a tree. Carlos recognized him as the journalist and radio host he met at the press conference. What was his name? Was it Ceil? Or Kyle? No, it was Cecil. He was not in the uniform that all the other had. He seemed thoroughly surprised to see the situation. Carlos found his reaction comforting.  
“Carlos? Why, I’m very excited to see that you’re taking part in town activities, but you’re far too perfect to be used as a sacrifice so soon!” Cecil exclaimed, walking over to the girl and Carlos.  
“Cecil, do you know who these people are? They kidnapped me.” Cecil looked pointedly at the girl.  
“Dana,” He smiled and scolded gently. Carlos was incredibly confused. “Why did you have the town kidnap our favorite interloper and tie him to a tree?”  
“They were trying to prove I was worthy for ‘the Voice’. Cecil, please untie me.” I begged. He did. I rubbed my arms where the rope had bitten into them. “This town is crazy. I’m leaving first thing tomorrow morning.”  
“Dana! You guys! You kidnapped Carlos for me?” Cecil squealed with happiness.  
“Cecil, what the hell is going on.” Carlos demanded angrily. “You’re the voice? Did you ask them to do this?”  
“No, no, but you know how family is! I suppose it is my fault. I did publicly declare my love for you on the radio-”  
“You did what-”  
“But I’ve told everyone to stop being so hard on every handsome stranger I happen to meet! I don’t mean to make it sound like you’re not special, my dear Carlos, because you certainly are. The town can tell when I’m serious about someone, to put it bluntly.” Cecil turned to the crowd. Carlos stood there, opened mouth. “You guys! I appreciate the gesture, but you don’t have any reason to worship me! I’m just your average, everyday, omniscient radio personality. You can find people like me, anywhere.” The town looked at their feet in unison and shame.  
“I’m getting the hell out of here. One fucking day, and I get abducted! Everyone was right about this town.” Carlos barked at all of them.  
“Carlos, wait!” Cecil grabbed his arm before he could storm off. “What about the science?” Carlos almost jerked his arm away before he realized what he would be giving up if he left before he even started his work. Night Vale was his only chance to go down in science history! He just had to decide if it was worth it…  
“Carlos, oh beautiful Carlos, please stay with us just a little longer. You know how family can be protective of one another! They didn’t mean anything by it.” Cecil looked back at the town. “You guys are sorry, right? No one wants Carlos to go!” They all apologized and protested Carlos’s departure all at once.  
“Uh, Cecil?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can you let go of my arm?” Carlos asked. Cecil blushed furiously and let go.  
“I promise nothing like this will happen to you again while you’re here. And as you can see, no one here would do anything I explicitly marked against doing. The only problem is being explicit with the Sheriff’s Secret Police listening.” That last part was muttered through gritted teeth. Carlos sighed.  
“I’ll stay.” He murmured. Everyone cheered. Carlos began to walk out of the park, but turned around. “For purely scientific reasons.” Carlos said that more for his own benefit than anyone else’s. That cotton candy haired weirdo was definitely worth studying, in more ways than one.


End file.
